


A Fight of the Ages

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of the Swordblight AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ganondorf is like a broke tired college student who became Swordblight's dad, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Swordblight AU, im crying, the worst fic ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Swordblight meets a new foe before the ritual can truly end.





	A Fight of the Ages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceMalarkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMalarkey/gifts).

> I must reiterate, Linni let me write this. This is for you Linni.

The promised knight had returned. The destroyer of Light. The one who would save them all.

Swordblight stood proud and as tall as he could be before the cultists. The malice of their master glowed bright against the light of the Blood Moon. 

Finally. The moment they’d been waiting for had arrived.

“Swordblight returns!” the large incompetent worm shouted.

Little did they know a greater evil would rear its ugly head on that fateful night.

The eight strange elf man stared helplessly at Swordblight. He felt like he should know them, that he should feel _ something _ deep down in that part of his soul he so wished to ignore. The one in the wolf pelt especially. That one _ had _ to be important.

One of them, possibly the oldest with strange coloured markings on his face and a hidden eye shrouded in mystery, called out to him. Pleaded for him, for Link, to return to them. The man pleaded with Swordblight despite knowing the man he called for wasn’t there.

Pathetic.

As Swordblight was about to take a step towards the sniveling life forms, he heard a sound. A shriek akin to two cats fighting in a burlap sack echoed through the ritual area freezing everyone in their actions. The cheers of the cultists deafened, even the eight elf men quit their blubbering turning to the source of the sound.

As his eyes rested upon the being who dared interrupt him, all felling escaped him. No longer did he feel like shedding blood, or destroying his enemies. He just felt _ nothing _ besides the need to lie down and have the coldest shower ever.

“Lord Ganon why are you doing this to me? Why have you cursed my mere existence?” Swordblight quietly whispered.

The abomination sped into the clearing, nothing more than an orange blur. It zipped by the youngest hero who quite honestly wore an expression similar to his own.

The creature stopped before Swordblight. Once faster than a speeding Guardian laser, the creature stood. Unmoving, unblinking. It just stood there. Staring at Swordblight. The knight didn’t know what to do. Normally his first instinct was kill however...a greater power possessed the creature. A power far greater than the Great Calamity itself.

The orange furred creature leaned towards Swordblight, getting far too close in his personal bubble for the knight’s liking. It opened its large muppet mouth and whispered into the knight’s ear, “_Koolimpah. _”

No.

Absolutely not.

He wasn’t doing this. He was never going to accept this. Swordblight was done. There was nothing that would stop him from leaving. Not even Lord Ganon himself.

Honestly if Ganon looked at this abomination he was sure his master would agree, there was no way he was dealing with this shit.

He’d leave the cultists to this creature. 

“I’m done. I’m out. This is all up to you.” Swordblight states, preparing to teleport away.

Before the blue light could whisk the knight away, a large orange hand grabbed onto one of the knight’s arms. In a far more sinister voice than last time, the creature spoke thus, “You can’t escape Round Gritty.”

Just like that the knight and the abomination were locked in battle. It was far too easy to just summon a sword and stab the creature with it, the power emanating from its orange fur was enough of an indicator.

No. Swordblight needed to be smart about this.

_ Bruh, this is us. We never carried a shield. We’re deadass fucked. _ Link spoke. Damn him, he was right. They never were the _ smartest _ that was all the princess’s schtick.

Stick em with the pointy end it was.

The blight summoned one of his many swords. Forget being smart he needed to kill the beast. As the glowing ancient sword pierced the fur of the creature, it divided into two. There were two creatures grinning at him much like a cat from an animated movie franchise. Why...how...who was this being?

“_This is Gritty’s magic spell. You cannot escape. You cannot win. Resistance is futile. You will submitty to Tingle-Gritty. _”

Out of nowhere, Gritty brandished an axe in each of his hands. Swordblight heard the rumours of a being with near perfect deadly aim with a throwing axe. He thought it was a myth yet here before him stood a creature wielding four axes and an almost playful gleam in its eyes.

“_ What will the knight of the Calamity do? Face more Gritty or beg for forgivy? _” Gritty asked.

The knight couldn’t stop now. His lord commanded him to take down the light. And while this being may also be the reincarnation of the truest form in darkness, Swordblight would stop at nothing to please his master.

With a screeching battle cry, the knight leapt forward, slashing madly at the creature.

-

Tufts of orange lay on the battlefield. Swordblight panted, discarding his used swords onto the ground. His victims, the four monsters lay before his feet, slain with only a shred of his own life and dignity. He should have been better than this.

He knew better than this.

Yet still, the hardest battle he’d ever fought was against four strange orange creatures named either Tingle or Gritty. He honestly couldn’t tell anymore.

Something began to shake under the mountain of fur. For fuckssake, he couldn’t catch a break could he?

Out from under the pile of orange cane four short,disgusting gremlin men in awful multi-coloured body suits. Oh...no please...please he couldn’t handle this.

Swordblight, without another word disappeared into the night. The cultists shouts went completely unheard by the blight. Not that he would particularly care.

He arrived at the castle basement, where his master lay hidden to the Hylians. Lord Ganon gave a deep sigh upon seeing Swordblight and immediately shuffled off to the coffee maker.

“That bad huh?” Lord Ganon asked.

“I would suggest seeing for yourself but I don’t want you to subject yourself to this.” Swordblight replied.

Ganon scoffed, handing Swordblight a mug of coffee as he sauntered to the door. “I doubt it can be that bad. I am Ganon! The kind of evil! The scourge of Hyrule! The physical incarnation of Demise’s hatred! I can handle anything the world throws at me!!” 

As the door slammed behind Ganon, Swordblight took a sip from him coffee mug. “I warned you.”

Not even five minutes later Ganon returned. He slowly closed the door behind him and sank to the floor. The man looked completely haunted by the horrors he forced himself to experience. 

“I tried to warn you.” the knight said.

“I apologize for not believing you. There were so many of them...and so much orange...so much…I couldn’t stop them” Lord Ganon whispered, quietly sobbing into his hands.

Hold on...didn’t he already stop the small monsters? Did...did Gritty return?

As questions raced through Swordblight’s mind, the echo of the orange monster’s words graced his ears once more. “_ You cannot escape Round Gritty. _”

It all made sense. Swordblight lay on the floor and began sobbing with Ganon. He wasn’t strong enough for this. His will had been broken.

Gritty won once again.


End file.
